


A Thousand Lifetimes

by punky_96



Series: A Thousand Lifetimes [1]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 17:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14217891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punky_96/pseuds/punky_96
Summary: Re-post from LJ.This trio of fics is COMPLETELY based on Chilly_flame's Illusions and Illuminations for MirAndy in the DWP universe.  They are posted here on AO3.  Please read them and fall in love with them as I did.A Thousand Lifetimes.  GA.  Callie/Erica.  R.  Based completely on Chilly_flame's fics Illusions and Illuminations.  Vampire Erica is a little disturbing to Callie, but the heart wants what the heart wants, right?  (Who said that one?)Relationships:  Callie/Erica and mentions of past Callie/Mark





	A Thousand Lifetimes

**Author's Note:**

> *inspiration: DWP fic “Illusions” and "Illuminations" by Chilly_flame
> 
> *I wanted to do a fic like Chillyflame’s. There was a mention on Erica_Callie of “cheese” and I think someone talked about writing and entire fic where Erica is only referred to as "The Blonde" 
> 
> *also there was a DWP fic about the Museum of Broken Relationships--very good

**_A Thousand Lifetimes_**  


Callie could not understand what had happened.  She and the Blonde had been building up in intensity, but all of a sudden after a not-fight fight she was gone.  
  
After her confession about Mark, the Blonde had been watching Callie in a weird way that made her know that ‘okay’ was not really ‘okay.’  It wasn’t that she was undressing her with her eyes.  That didn’t bother her; they’d already been intimate.  Besides, the Blonde was…  all she could think about.  She consumed her, if Callie was truthful.  The fact hit home when Mark laid out the situation the second time she had called on his services.  Callie’s body reacted to Mark, but it was mechanical.  She knew the orgasms she had begun to have with the Blonde were what her body hungered for.  Callie knew that the Blonde was responsible for the throb she felt between her legs and that she was the only one who could truly satiate her body’s hunger.  She could picture her long surgeon fingers, her dazzling blue eyes.  Her body woke at night with the sense memory of the Blonde’s body against her watching her sleep as if she never did.  
  
The Blonde had been gone for some time now, but Callie shivered at the thought of her.  Callie patted her clothes down as if they had been ruffled.  Ever since her first morning with the Blonde, Callie had felt as if she just had sex every time she blinked.  Every memory of the Blonde, every thoughtless daydream, every vivid nighttime movie in her mind was filled with her body’s desire for the Blonde.  Callie glanced up from her chart and looked up and down the hallway.  The Blonde had left Seattle, she was sure of it, but she couldn’t help the feeling that she was somehow watching her, standing nearby.  
  
It wasn’t a sexual thing, or, rather, it wasn’t only a sexual thing.  Their friendship, their almost relationship and then the strange staring that was neither friendship or lust—what else was there, Callie wondered.  The Blonde left at the drop of a hat, a big-heavy-issue-loaded hat, but still very much the drop of a hat in the sense of abrupt and chop you at your knees sort of sudden.  Callie had the feeling that she had been evaluated by the Blonde and found lacking.  In what way, in what capacity—Callie could only begin to guess.  They had become lovers for an all too brief moment, but that seemed to be the underlying reason the Blonde had left.  There was business mixed into that final day, that final conversation, but somehow her ‘kind of’ status had been thrown into the mix, and the Blonde had accused her of ‘not knowing’ her at all.  
  
Callie could understand that she had been found lacking on the love issue.  She didn’t know it until it was too late, but she had messed up a very real chance at love.  While she couldn’t fault the Blonde for finding her lacking, she wished that she had a chance to say how important she was and would always be to her.  It made sense that the Blonde had been hurt by her actions, but wouldn’t normal people talk it over?  Wouldn’t normal people explain something, anything instead of saying things were ‘okay’ followed by weeks of judgment and an abrupt departure?  
  
If the Blonde could have read her mind things would have been so much easier, Callie pondered.  If she could have read hers…  Callie was ready and willing for the Blonde and her assessment, but the Blonde was nowhere to be seen.  
  
On the other hand, perhaps it wasn’t about being almost lovers after all.  Perhaps the Blonde was considering her professionalism for a joint research project.  Maybe that’s why the professionalism issues on that final day were so overwhelming.  
  
And the flying monkeys might come back to take me away, Callie thought.  
  
In any case, it was perplexing.  She’d rather have the Blonde here to work things out with—one way or the other than to be gone in an instant.  And she certainly didn’t like the thought that maybe the Blonde had questioned her professionalism along with her personal integrity.  
  
Her pager went off and she looked around again.  The hairs on her neck danced in anticipation of something that wasn’t there.  She shook the thoughts from her head and got moving.  
  
***  
  
Mark was walking towards her at lunch and Callie found herself pulled into a vivid daydream.  His eyes sparkled like the Blonde’s for a fraction of a second and her body clenched as her mind took her to the last time they were together.  If she had not been having these magnificently vivid daydreams for some time now, Callie would have been shocked at the rebelliousness of her mind.  The Blonde’s mouth had made its way down Callie’s body until at last her tongue was where she desperately wanted it, teasing sensitive skin and the bundle of nerves, but not quite giving her what she needed.  Hovering on edge for what seemed like an eternity, Callie was shocked when the Blonde pulled away, licked her lips, and said that Callie was wonderful and all she would ever need.  Then her fingers were where her mouth had been and in no time Callie was shuddering her release and thrusting harder and harder against the Blonde.  
  
Callie stopped shaking only to realize that she was in the café surrounded by her colleagues and not really wrapped in the Blonde’s arms in post-coital bliss.  ‘How embarrassing,’ Callie thought.  Her reality was that she was staring into Mark’s amused blue eyes seated across from her at the lunch table.  She looked around, sure that she was officially a crazy person, but the throb between her legs told her that she didn’t mind.  They ate in silence for a few moments, until Mark broke the silence with a conversation that Callie was tired of having.  She was tired of having it because she knew it wouldn’t change anything.  
  
“She’ll come back for you.”  Mark said it with the same certainty he had the first day after the Blonde left.  Callie wanted to believe it.  His voice was so comforting and confident, like he had a secret knowledge that would make everything all right.  
  
Frustrated, Callie dropped her fork.  “Stop it, Mark.”  
  
“She will.”  
  
“You don’t know her, Mark.”  
  
“No, but I know you.  And I know her kind.  She’ll be back.”  Mark smiled a shiny toothy smile at her.  Callie couldn’t remember a time when he had smiled showing teeth and it struck her as odd.  It seemed his canines were longer than his other teeth, but she wasn’t going to ask him about such a thing.  
  
“Just eat, Mark.”  Callie pouted now. What does he think he knows? He’s part of why she left.  
  
Looking amused again, Mark asked, “Where did your mind go when I was walking up?”  
  
Callie blushed not wanting to tell him.  What would she say anyway, ‘I was in Lust Land and just had an orgasm with a daydream here in the cafe.  And if she was here I would beat you down with my shoe to get to her and have her anyway I could right now.’  Instead Callie picked up her fork and pushed the cherry tomato around on her plate, as she tried to think of surgeries and metal pins and blood.  For some reason that just made her hot again.  She and the Blonde had a surgery together the day before she left and they had been taking advantage of small instances where they could brush up against each other.  There were only two scrub nurses and they were involved in a conversation as they continued to irrigate the chest cavity and suction off extra moisture.  Callie’s work on the hip next to the Blonde provided them ample opportunities to simply rest against one another.  Mark snickered next to her and took a bite of his apple.  Callie could hear his mouth break into the flesh of the fruit as he pulled the bit with his mouth.  She squirmed in her seat feeling that throb again.  Mark couldn’t read minds, could he?  
  
“She’ll come back.”  He said again and flashed his teeth before giving her a knowing smile.  Callie had a difficult time swallowing her sip of water.  “You’ll see.”  He laughed and took another bite from the juicy, now lascivious, apple.  
  
Callie shook her head.  Was everything going to remind her of the Blonde, and would it always come back to sex?  “Whatever.”  She couldn’t do anything about it one way or the other.  All she could do was her job for now and see what would happen.  The Blonde couldn’t go incognito forever Callie hoped.  When she got new information, she could decide what to do with it.  Maybe her cardio-princess would show up at a hospital on a tropical island and Callie could follow her there and lure her back to her.  
  
At any rate, lunch was over and she had to get back to work.  
  
***  
  
Mark caught Callie once again staring at the Surgical Board.  The name she wanted was not printed there and it had not been printed there in weeks.  Mark had begun to wonder if he was wrong.  He began to doubt that the Blonde’s name would be printed at SGH again.  Maybe he had taken this too far.  Maybe he was a bad boy who acted impulsively and even after all this time and countless warnings—still did not understand the consequences of his actions and their effects on others around him.  Until it was too late, that is.  By then, he understood them completely.  But in the moment, when he was hot on the chase and his body pumped with something akin to adrenaline—there were no consequences—only goals.  
  
“If you could have her back, what would you do?”  
  
Silence.  Callie crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the surgical board willing him to have a surgery in five minutes or less so that she could be free of him and his torturing comments.  They used to be friends.  They even used to be lovers.  Then she had used him and he was different.  Since the Blonde left; Mark had been different.  Callie thought that it was because she had used him for her own experimentation and then blamed him for the horrifying results that it had produced.  
  
Callie’s experiment had proved to her what she already knew—sex with the Blonde was beyond sex and it terrified every molecule in her body.  Callie had found her soul mate—her mental, physical and sexual equal and she was terrified.  Her experiment proved to the Blonde that Callie did not understand or respect her and so the Blonde had analyzed her and found her lacking, before she went packing.  Callie didn’t know how to fix that when the Blonde wasn’t even here.  The experiment proved to Mark that he was only good for one thing and Callie didn’t know how to fix that either.  
  
Callie didn’t know that she didn’t need to fix her friendship with Mark.  He was not broken.  In fact, he was sorry that he had broken her.  He had seen that she was drawn to the Blonde.  Addison had warned him.  And yet Addison’s very presence in the room had spurred him to defy her, despite the fact that he knew Callie had found her companion.  That he could hurt the Blonde a little for not gravitating toward him?  Well, that was just a bonus.  And boy, Callie did have great curves and she sure could dance.  Goal in sight, consequences be damned, and Mark could piss off two rivals in one shot—well he was well and truly incapable of helping himself.  
  
Only now, he had to watch his lovely toy beat herself up about how she had messed up something that he had manipulated.  And she was lonely, because Addison had left shortly after in a huff.  The Blonde lingered only weeks in indecision, before she left as well.  He wondered if the Blonde had gone to Addison’s yet or not.  She was stubborn by reputation and experience.  Now he began to doubt whether she would return as he had predicted or not.  
  
Maybe he could manipulate the situation again.  
  
Use his powers for good so to speak.  
  
“What would you do to get her back?”  
  
Callie turned to face him. Her body language was full of anger and she glared at him.  
  
He did not back down, “What would you give up?  Where would you go?”  
  
Through clenched teeth, Callie spouted.  “I do not want to have this conversation with you.”  
  
“No.”  He said sadly.  “But I’m the one here.  And I think it will help for you to think about it, for when you find out where she is.”  
  
Callie gasped at him.  ‘Could he read minds after all?’  Then she smiled to herself thinking, ‘What’s the square root of 169?’  
  
“13.”  He said and walked away.  
  
Callie’s smile fell off her face and she nearly tripped over it in an effort to follow him.  
  
He stood in the open doorway of the on-call room waiting for her.  “I won’t tell you.”  He said in answer to her probing mind.  She hesitated at the door.  “No one is here to be pissed that we are talking in the on-call room.   So just answer my question.  What would you do to get her back?  How far would you go?”  
  
Callie entered the room and sat on the bottom bunk.  “I want her to come back.  But if I found out where she was I would go to her.  I don’t care where.”  
  
“You’d leave here.  Friends, family, the familiar, work?  You’d leave it all behind?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Callie thought Mark was shocked, but he was thinking about how badly he screwed up.  
  
“What if she only gave you one night?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“What if she would only give you one night?”  
  
“Why are you being cruel, Mark?”  Callie croaked at him before lowering her face to her hands and rocking forward on the bed to her feet and back.  He still stood near the door watching her.  Was he being cruel?  He wasn’t trying to be.  
  
“A thousand lifetimes would not be enough, but if she would only give me one night, then I would take it.  I would take any time at all to be with her.”  
  
“Oh.”  Mark said finally understanding Addison’s warning and the Blonde’s broken blue eyes before leaving.  
  
Callie’s pager went off and she jumped to answer it.  Wiping her eyes, she ran straight into Mark, who had not moved.  “Out of the way, Mark.  I have to go.”  
  
“It will be all right, Callie.”  
  
With a huff, Callie flounced out of the door into the hallway.  She had a job to do.  
  
***  
  
Two days later, Callie approached her car only to find Mark waiting silently on its hood.  It had been his day off that day and she was confused that he had apparently shown up just to sit on her car and wait.  She hoped he was not here to poke her anymore.  She had a feeling that the sleeping dragon within her might have some fire left, if he started in on her again.  
  
“I am sorry.” He said not climbing off of her hood.  
  
Callie threw her things in the back seat of her car annoyed that Mark was not moving.  If he wanted to go to drinks or something, then he should get in the car so they could go.  Or he should at least get off her car so he could have a real conversation.  Instead, he sat on the hood of her car like the caterpillar from Alice in Wonderland spouting unintelligible wisdom.  
  
“Sorry for what?”  
  
“I should’ve been more careful with you.”  
  
“Uh.  What?”  
  
“I’m not the caterpillar, Callie.” Mark sighed.  “If you only had one person to spend the rest of your existence with, then who would you pick?”  
  
Callie pinched the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger.  “Not the caterpillar, my ass.”  She muttered.  If he could read her mind, then she might as well say what she thought.  
  
“There’s the Callie, I know.  Kick ass and take names.  If you think it, say it.”  He laughed at her, which earned him some more death glares.  She didn’t have to say those thoughts out loud, they were clearly written on her face.   He seemed immune anyway.  “Maybe you should have had that theory and practice when she was still here.”  
  
“Get off my car, Sloan.  Or you’ll die when I pull out of here faster than I should.”  
  
“Easy tiger.  Think it and say it—does not mean that you need to kill me.”  
  
“Why shouldn’t I?  I’m angry and forlorn and I’m not going to kill myself.  So, I’ll take it out on you.”  
  
“Good theory, poor practice.  I can help you.”  Mark paused knowing that there was only so much Callie could take, but he didn’t think she had reached the limit yet.  And he was still a long way from helping her to make things better.  He looked at her through squinted eyes as if he was sizing her up for a mission.  “Call her.”  He said in a low voice.  
  
“That’s your idea of help, Einstein?  Weeks of nothing and you say call her.  I’m so glad that you’re my wiser, older, more mature friend.  She won’t answer and she won’t call back.  I’m sure by now she won’t even listen.”  
  
“She will.  Humor me.”  Callie went back around to the driver’s side, but Mark had gotten in on his side and was waiting for her.  “Please.  Do this one thing for me and I won’t ever mention the Blonde heart surgeon that you would give up everything for, wish for a thousand lifetimes together with, and would be the one person you’d pick if you only got one.  I promise.  Just call her one more time and tell her those three things and whatever else you feel like pouring into it.  And I’ll never say a word again.”  He looked at her so solemnly that Callie stopped breathing.  “About her.  I won’t say another thing to you about her.”  
  
Callie nodded her head after a few thousand heartbeats.  Maybe if she poured everything out in one final message, then maybe it would be like flipping a switch in her and letting it all go finally.  She had read about an art project like that where people put what was left of relationships on display instead of keeping it in ‘the box.’  Broken relationships.  
  
“Museum of Broken Relationships.”  Mark murmured.  “Yes.  But I think there will be a better outcome in this case.”  
  
Mark got out of the car and disappeared into the night.  
  
Callie stayed in the parking lot where the Blonde had left from that final night.  In fact, Callie had started parking where the Blonde used to in order to be close to her in some paltry and insignificant way.  
  
As Callie called the Blonde’s voicemail one more time, Mark dialed Addison.  
  
***  
  
Callie called in sick for two days.  She ignored Cristina.  
  
That final phone message and Mark’s constant poking and weird questions took everything she had left out of her.  She felt like a switch inside of her had been flipped, but she felt as though it had been flipped to off.  She felt off.  
  
She hoped that being away from the hospital and memories of the Blonde (and Mark's  stupid face) that she would be able to get some composure—to accept the fact that she was gone and Callie was here and that she needed to decide if she wanted to stay here, or go away.  
  
She wanted peace and tranquility.  
  
Instead, she got dreams filled with the Blonde.  Sex dreams.  Incredible sex dreams that Callie knew surpassed anything they had even considered doing.  Even so, Callie knew in her heart that the level of intimacy and connection from the dreams was possible between her and the Blonde  **IF**  they had time together.  Callie woke from these dreams turned on beyond belief, still soaked in the sweat and smell of her own sex and she slammed the alarm clock to the floor when it went off.  
  
She considered going back to sleep, but was not sure if she could handle another dream that so vividly portrayed what she would never achieve without the Blonde in her life.  She went out with her camera and visited the Space Needle and Pike’s Market and took pictures like her life depended on it.  It wasn’t until after noon that she realized she had been visiting places that she and the Blonde had gone to in their friendship and brief time as lovers.  Callie stood crying outside the Yoga Studio, until her phone went off.  She talked to Cristina and explained that she was out taking photographs.  Cristina was glad she was okay and got off the phone quickly.  It was odd, but then Cristina was odd, so Callie kept going with her day.  
  
Making her way home after sunset, Callie realized she had had a good day.  It was bittersweet to say the least, but it was good.  She had been busy and while her thoughts had been of the Blonde, they were not melancholy in nature, instead they were wistfully happy.  She was glad to have shared the time with the Blonde that she had been granted.  It was not enough, but it was wonderful.  
  
The door clicked and Callie turned into the room dropping the camera, as she saw the Blonde standing at the far window.  In a flash, the Blonde had crossed the room and caught the camera.  The Blonde set it on the counter as Callie wondered how long she had been here.  Cristina had called her hours ago.  
  
“How.  When.  You’re here.”  Callie said fresh tears collecting in her eyes.  “What are you doing here?”  
  
“Your message.”  The Blonde said quietly.  
  
“Mark.”  Callie whispered.  
  
“Hmm.” The Blonde wordlessly agreed.  “Addison.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“There’s a lot of explaining to do.  But first did you mean what you said in your message?”  
  
“Which part?”  The Blonde stared her down.  “Uh.  All of it.”  
  
“You would choose me to be your companion?”  
  
“Yes.”  Callie gasped, her mouth was suddenly dry and her heart was racing like she was naked for the first time before a new lover.  
  
“A thousand lifetimes would not be enough?”  
  
The Blonde had closed the gap between them, Callie backed up against the wall.  It had been so long, since they had been face to face, let alone a breath apart and Callie could not help her heart rate or the sudden dampness between her legs.  
  
“No.”  She squeaked.  
  
“You would be my companion?”  
  
Callie didn’t trust herself in this moment.  She simply nodded, willing her eyes to express the full volume of her love and all the words her heart wanted to sing.  
  
“There is a price for those thousand lifetimes.”  
  
“What?”  Callie breathed, her heart racing and her mind suddenly knowing beyond a shadow of a doubt she would do anything to keep the Blonde this close to her.  To feel this fire in her belly, this tingling all over her skin.  To know that her mind and heart would be cared for, if she paid this price—and that having paid this price, she would get to be in the Blonde’s presence for the rest of her existence.  “What price?”  
  
The Blonde pressed herself against Callie and sniffed the air, like she too had been deprived of her match, and like she was sniffing out prey or threats or something wild.  The throb between Callie’s legs was suddenly too much and her knees buckled.  The Blonde supported her with a thigh between her own and steady hands.  “Let me show you our future so you can decide.”  
  
Callie swallowed and licked her lips, which the Blonde took as a yes.  
  
The Blonde’s lips closed on Callie’s mouth and suddenly Callie was in her dreamland again—this kiss eclipsed anything they had shared in real life and elevated those dream kisses to reality.  Stunned, Callie gasped for air and pleasure surged up and down her body, finally resting in her wet folds pressed hard against the Blonde’s thigh.  When the Blonde’s tongue swept into her mouth, Callie felt her heart expand with power and she wondered if she would survive the intensity.  The Blonde trailed a hand to firmly cup Callie’s breast and, even though it had only been moments, when her thumb brushed across her nipple, Callie came hard with an astonished yelp.  The Blonde held her as she panted in disbelief.  
  
‘What happened?  Is it really you?  How is this so different?’  A million questions crashed into each other in Callie’s brain and part of her wondered if the Blonde would answer her like Mark did.  Part of her wanted that, and another part of her did not.  
  
“I have been waiting to really kiss you.”  
  
The Blonde looked pleasantly surprised, while Callie was nearly beside herself overwhelmed in experience, questions, emotions, and breathing.  
  
“Sit down.”  The Blonde stroked Callie’s cheek and then pulled away from her as she guided her to the couch.  
  
“What did you mean, waiting to really kiss me?”  
  
“I have always wanted you.  I have been looking for you.  You drew me to you.  But I had to know you.  I had to let you know me.  I have been waiting to really kiss you, kiss you like that, since the moment I found you.”  
  
“Waiting?”  
  
“It is not right to kiss just anyone like that.  Would that have been fair to you?”  
  
“I don’t.”  Callie shook her head, still a little light headed from the moment.  “What were you waiting for?”  
  
“I’ve been searching for a companion to spend my days with.  I had to know what you wanted.”  
  
“Where did you go?”  
  
“The more important question is ‘why’ did I go. But I’ll tell you where another time.”  
  
“Ok.  Why did you go?”  
  
“You didn’t know what you wanted.  You started with me and went back to Mark.”  
  
“But I—” The Blonde cut her off with a firm fingertip on her lips.  Callie shivered and it wasn’t from the cold.  She looked wide eyed at the Blonde wondering if her body had revolted against her—for it seemed to have only one purpose now that the Blonde was back and sitting so close to her.  Never mind that it had only been minutes since she was sated, her body craved the Blonde’s like nothing she ever had before.  
  
“You meant what you said in the message.  That is what I need to know now.”  Callie full of wonder leaned in for another kiss.  Again, the experience swept her away until she felt her bottom lip bit by the Blonde and she pulled back in pain.  Rubbing her lip, Callie tasted blood on her tongue.  She looked back at the Blonde who looked as if she was in a movie scene where the character had just had the most wonderful phantasmagoric drug ever craved in the history of mankind.  
  
The Blonde smiled at her, a smile full of teeth and Callie was reminded of Mark not more than a week ago.  Callie looked closer through her surprise and breathless panting.  Indeed, Erica’s canines were elongated as she had thought Mark’s were.  “What?”  
  
“It won’t hurt any more than that.  And remember before against the doorway?  In your dreams?  Do you remember?”  
  
“My, my, my dreams, against the door…  You were…  Did you make me have those dreams?”  
  
“No.  But I saw them.  I was…  there.   I won’t hurt you.  This will be like those dreams and just minutes ago.  It will barely hurt.”  
  
“But what, wait.”  
  
“You choose me. You said a thousand lifetimes wouldn’t be enough.  I’m giving you everything your heart desires, Callie.  My heart too.  An eternity.  Together.”  
  
“What about family, friends, day light?”  
  
“You would choose me if you had to.  But they will never know this part of you.  The rest is all details and myths.  Your life will be much the same if you want it to be.  Only you will never grow old and you will never die.  Unless you want to.”  The Blonde finished sadly and pulled away slightly.  Callie felt a sudden loss in her body as the Blonde’s grip on her lessened and her closeness faded.  She would choose her and a thousand lifetimes would not be enough.  
  
“Did you want to?”  Callie asked and timidly moved forward to claim the ground the Blonde had given up.  
  
“I thought of it many times until I found you.  Now I want to go on.  To see the world anew through your eyes.  To share the wonders that we can have together.  I want to go on, with you at my side.”  Blue eyes peered deep down into Callie’s brown pools of wonder.  “Tell me you want to share with me too.”  
  
“Won’t it be obvious if I never—”  
  
“I am six hundred years old, Callie.  I will teach you to be a master of illusions too.  There are very few limits on what we can do, especially together.”  
  
“I’m scared.”  
  
“I love you and the possibilities I’ve shown you in the last half hour are only the beginning.”  
  
“You love me?”  


“I came back.  I’m risking telling you. What if you ran, calling out that I was a vampire?”  
  
“You’d kill me?”  
  
“I could not.”  The Blonde looked offended and Callie wanted to reassure her.  “It would hurt me.  I could not.”  The Blonde looked down at their hands wrapped together.  “Besides there are ways to make you forget.”  
  
“Like there are ways to make me dream?”  
  
“I did not make you have those dreams.  I merely lent an artist’s hand in making them more vibrant.”  
  
“Wow.”  Callie said slightly embarrassed even after everything said and done in the last half hour and in their relationship before.  “Is this even really happening?”  
  
“Yes.  It’s very real.  We were meant to be a pair.  You are my mate.  Say yes, Callie.”  
  
The throb between her legs had never ceased during the time since turning around to find the Blonde in her living room, and now it hummed to life with renewed vigor as her entire body thrummed at the Blonde’s words, at their implications, in the anticipation of feeling that sweeping experience again when the Blonde laid her lips to her body once more and drove her over the edge, this time making her over in her likeness and bringing them together for a thousand lifetimes.  
  
“Yes.”  Callie uttered as she leaned her head back slightly and closed her eyes. Her body already going into little spasms of electric sparked through her body.  “Yes.”  
  
The Blonde lowered her mouth, her teeth to Callie’s throat and claimed her mate.  Callie yelled the Blonde’s name and wrapped her body around her.  Fully clothed it was the best orgasm Callie had ever had in her life.  Pulling back the Blonde bit her own wrist and then lowered it over Callie’s mouth.  As Callie began to suck they both felt a renewed throb between their legs.  The kiss was intense, but this giving of the gift was beyond anything the Blonde had imagined.  After they had both shuddered together again, the Blonde told Callie to lick the wound closed on her arm.  Callie fell back in amazement when she was done.  
  
Nothing she had ever imagined could have been this good.  The Blonde gently undressed her and then herself before snuggling beside her on the bed.  Callie found that she was in a pleasant dreamlike state.  She knew she was not asleep, but she knew that she was in an altered state much better than any drugs, she could prescribe at the hospital.  Her whole body had become as sensitive as her sex.  As the Blonde kissed, nibbled, licked and sucked her body while exploring and claiming her with her hands, Callie found herself in a state of constant orgasm.  Her consciousness faded in and out after a while, as she relaxed and then clenched again and again.  Callie hoped that her thousand lifetimes would be as wonderful for the Blonde as they were promising to be for her.  Fading out of consciousness, Callie whispered, “I love you.”  The Blonde left her in deep slumbers knowing that she would wake her mate hungrily when she returned.  Addison’s advice was still fresh in her ears after all.

 

 

 


End file.
